


Первый раз

by SaintOlga



Series: Шут и Убийца [2]
Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Эту последнюю границу мы переступили на пути из Бингтауна в Белую Землю; я был готов и раньше, но Любимый словно боялся чего-то. Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы доказать ему, что я пришел к нему не потому, что больше мне было некуда идти, а по собственному выбору, что я сказал правду тогда, в порту Баккипа. Я ждал, пока однажды не поддался желанию поцеловать смуглое плечо в широком вороте туники - и тогда все оказалось простым и ясным.</em></p><p>«Шут и Убийца», эпилог</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

Он не спрашивал, уверен ли я, и за это я был ему благодарен. Я не знал бы, что ответить на этот вопрос. Я хотел этого - и не хотел, потому что это все меняло, а я уже устал от перемен, я, Изменяющий… Но мой Белый Пророк, похоже, получил от меня все нужные ему ответы.

Щеки у него были гладкие, и я мог бы представить, что меня целует женщина, что я целую женщину. Но я не хотел никого представлять на его месте. В кои-то веки я хотел быть честным перед собой, старался изо всех сил. Хотя это было трудно, особенно сначала, пока были только поцелуи и легкие прикосновения его прохладных пальцев к моим плечам, груди, животу… От них под кожей пробегала дрожь, и я ловил его губы, стараясь поцелуями заглушить ее.

Может быть, на какой-то момент я все же забылся, решив, что со мной женщина - но это оказалось даже к лучшему, потому что я вспомнил, куда девать руки. И первое же прикосновение рассеяло иллюзию: груди у Шута не было. Зато когда моя ладонь потерянно скользнула по его ребрам на бок, он ахнул мне в рот, и подался навстречу.

После этого я уже ни на секунду не забывал, с кем я. Чью узкую талию я обнимаю, и широкие плечи, и чьи удивительно сильные руки опрокидывают меня на спину... От этого понимания меня переполнял ужас - и неожиданный восторг, и неодолимое любопытство, заставлявшее гладить, сжимать, пробовать губами, языком… Я повторял то, что делал со мной Шут, и добавлял свое, и замечал, как он повторяет мои импровизации.

Шут вытянулся рядом со мной, наполовину сверху, осторожно и в то же время жадно целуя мне шею и плечи, и я не заметил, погруженный в водоворот ощущений и чувств, что его рука распустила шнуровку моих штанов. Я понял это только тогда, когда почувствовал твердую, плотную хватку, и выгнулся, ловя ртом воздух и стискивая его плечо.

Он высвободился и приподнялся на локте, глядя мне в лицо, слушая мои вздохи в такт его движениям - о, таким точным, словно он знал всегда, какой ритм мне нужен. А потом он скользнул вдоль моего тела, хлестнув мне грудь кончиками волос - и приятная, но сухая и прохладная его ладонь сменилась горячим и влажным ртом. Даже Старлинг, гордившаяся своим опытом, делала это редко, и я не представлял, чтобы Шут… Но он делал это - и все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы не толкаться бедрами ему навстречу.

Запахло чем-то масляным, но приятным, и я почувствовал скользкое прикосновение к мошонке, и сразу за ней. На этот раз я не удержался и вскинул бедра, но Шут, кажется, не возражал. Приподнявшись, я попытался посмотреть на него, но его лицо было в тени, и только пряди волос змеились по моему животу… Со стоном я рухнул обратно на подушки.

Скользкие ладони погладили мои бедра изнутри и развели их в стороны, и поднялись выше, снова трогая, поглаживая, нажимая между ними. Ласки усиливали удовольствие ступень за ступенью, но Шуту как-то удавалось удерживать меня на грани наслаждения - и на грани потери рассудка. Так что даже почувствовал, как его пальцы, покружив немного, проникают в меня, я не сказал ни слова - даже не попытался, ни звуком, не жестом, его остановить.

Разрядка наступила внезапно и небывало бурно, и когда я пришел в себя, в горле у меня еще дрожал мой же собственный хриплый крик.

Шут снова нависал надо мной, опираясь на локоть. Поймав мой взгляд, он наклонился ближе, словно хотел поцеловать - но вдруг остановился. Я сам потянулся ему навстречу, еще не до конца придя в себя, и только по странному вкусу на губах понял, почему он колебался - но к этому моменту он уже целовал меня вовсю, и я, подумав, не стал возражать.

Разорвав поцелуй, он уткнулся лбом в подушку над моим плечом, щекой к моей щеке.

\- Ты доверяешь мне, Фитц? - спросил он, слегка задыхаясь, требовательно. Я замер - он еще спрашивал, после всего… хотя он имел все причины спрашивать, с горечью понял я. И еще я понял, что это последний вопрос, который он мне задаст, и от моего ответа зависит, чем кончится эта ночь.

\- Да, - сказал я тихо, но он услышал и кивнул в ответ, а потом приподнялся. Его руки обвили меня, снова лаская, проходясь по уже знакомым местам и отыскивая новые. Его губы коснулись моего плеча, шеи, скользнули вдоль грудины, то и дело останавливаясь… Я потянулся к нему, пытаясь прикоснуться в ответ, но сумел лишь поймать несколько прядей волос, и услышал шепот, пробежавший по коже теплом: «Потом, Фитц. Позволь мне…».

Сначала я был сонным и безвольным после разрядки, но под прикосновениями Шута быстро вернулся в состояние напряженной бодрости и возбуждения. Почувствовав это, он снова вытянулся надо мной во весь рост. Пошарив в складках простыней, он нашел бутылку из темного стекла, отвинтил крышку - и снова запахло масляным и сладким, кажется, аромат был цветочным; пальцы Шута заблестели в полумраке серебром, словно он опять коснулся Скилла.

У меня в голове неожиданно прояснилось, и я понял, что он собирается делать - нет, я понимал и раньше, но старался не думать об этом, а теперь подумал, и напрягся. «…Когда лорд Голден оседлывает тебя…» - донесся до меня из прошлого визгливый смех Старлинг.

Шут отодвинулся, будто тоже его услышал. Опустил руку, пачкая простыни маслом. Волосы закрыли его лицо.

\- Все в порядке, Фитц. Ты не… должен, - произнес он тихо, так что все интонации терялись в шелесте голоса. - Я никогда не…

\- Никогда не попросишь меня делать то, чего я не хочу, - перебил его я. - Да, я знаю. И я не… я не знаю, чего хочу. Или не хочу.

Мотнув головой, он отбросил волосы за плечо и улыбнулся мне - я увидел, как влажно блеснули в темноте зубы. Я потянулся к нему, и остановил руку, не коснувшись - мне все еще странно было касаться его просто так, Шут никогда не подпускал никого к себе близко, даже меня… тем более меня. Но сейчас он наклонился мне навстречу, и мы встретились - тело к телу, грудь к груди, губы к губам…

На этот раз его поцелуи были более глубокими и жадными; и я заметил краем глаза, как он одной рукой выливает больше масла себе на ладонь, а потом растирает его по обеим ладоням, и одной обхватывает меня снова, так что я вцепляюсь в его плечи, а другую втискивает между нами. И обе руки двигаются в одном ритме, и Шут прижимается лбом к моему плечу, тяжело дыша…

Я почувствовал горечь на языке. Почувствовал, как все давно сказанные слова - которые не следовало говорить никогда - встают между нами стеной. Все грубые шутки в тавернах, все сплетни Баккипа, все злые фразы, которые я бросал ему в лицо… Все его и мои «люблю», к которым я неизменно добавлял «как друга», словно само по себе слово могло что-то… испачкать.

Шут вздрагивал при каждом вздохе, и я понял, что когда закончится этот плавно ускоряющийся ритм - закончится все. Потому что получится, что я солгал ему несколько минут назад, сказав, что доверяю.

Я перехватил его запястье - той руки, которая ласкала меня - и остановил движение, хотя мне это стоило значительного усилия. Вторую руку он остановил сам, хотя на это ему понадобилось несколько секунд, и поднял голову, отодвинулся, глядя на меня.

Я чуть стиснул его запястье, заставляя разжать пальцы. И медленно перевернулся на живот, насколько мог в своем… состоянии.

Шут резко втянул воздух, а потом на мою спину обрушился поток прикосновений пальцев, губ, языка, мягких прохладных волос… Запутавшись в этой мозаике ощущений, я почти не успел напрячься, когда его пальцы снова протиснулись внутрь, осторожные и ласковые, и только вспышка неожиданного удовольствия, прокатившаяся по всему телу, заставила меня сосредоточиться на них.

К третьей такой вспышке я стонал в голос, а потом Шут вытянулся у меня за спиной, обвил меня руками, перекатывая набок, и медленно, плавно вошел внутрь, и прижался ко мне весь - от плеч до бедер, и дальше, нога к ноге, его дыхание у меня над плечом, его сердце рядом с моим, и когда он начал двигаться, я закрыл глаза и просто отдался ощущениям, ритму, движениям, ему…

Даже после того, как мы оба миновали пик наслаждения - одновременно, и разъединились, лежа рядом и не касаясь друг друга, только чувствуя тепло тел… даже тогда я почти не слышал его дыхания, потому что оно совпадало с моим.

Повернув голову, я посмотрел на него - блестящее от пота, незнакомое мне лицо. Это не был Шут, или лорд Голден, или Белый пророк, я не знал, как зовут того, кто лежал со мной в одной постели…

Нет. Знал.

Он сам мне сказал, давным-давно; но имя казалось неправильным, казалось насмешкой, и я не видел того, кто его носил. Даже когда я взял это имя себе, даже когда стал называть так его, даже когда я был им, я не понимал, что оно обозначает не одного из нас, а двоих. Обоих.

Я открыл рот, чтобы позвать его, но он повернулся ко мне раньше. И оказалось, что когда знаешь, кто носит имя, звать уже не нужно.


End file.
